Deaths and farewell
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: One of the team members' brother is killing five of the team, while two survives this terrible adventure... oh and Cronus won't be mentioned in this story.
1. 2 deaths

"Deaths and farewell"

Monday, July 28th, 2008!

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the titans.

Couples: Read it if you want to know.

POV's: Theresa, Jay, Herry, Odie, Atlanta and Neil

Rated: T, for swearings, killing and much more...

* * *

(Theresa's POV)

I was in my room listening to my Ipod nano, and the song I was listening to, "Snow ((Hey Oh))" by Red hot Chili Peppers. I was eating Herry's chips which is _'_Salt and vinegar_'_. I know I stole it, I'm sometimes a freak'n stealer. I heared big footsteps which seemed to be Herry's. So I quickly hide the chips beneath my bed.

"Yes, Herry?" I asked as a knitted my eyes together.

"Have you seen my chips?" asked Herry, as he leaned closed to me to see my face as he was staring into my eyes to see if I was lying.

"Come on, Herry!" I started "Stop staring at me like that". And finally my breath was salt and vinegar. As I stopped my music and put my Ipod away.

"Haha! You are the _one _who stoled it" declared Herry, as he pointed his finger at me.

"Fine, I was the one who stoled it from you" I announced to Herry. That angered Herry.

"You bitch, wait till I get-" started Herry, menacing. But Jay cutted off.

"Herry? Are you swearing at my girl?" asked Jay, not impressed.

"But, Jay? She stoled my chips" Herry complained.

"Oh, god dammit Herry" Jay barked "You can buy chips at stores you know". That caused me to laugh and said, "Sorry".

"Oh well... Herry you can have the rest of the chips" I said in a bitter tone. I handed back the chips to him.

"So can we-" I started, nicely to Herry.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a bloodcurdling scream. It seemed to be Neil's. We all rushed downstairs, we we saw Atlanta was on her knees next to a dead body. It was... Archie? Atlanta was crying her heart out. Odie was just standing in the same place and shocked. Herry was paralyzed as tears started to pour out, and I just started to go in Jay's, crying. And Neil... ? He was horrorfied as tears rumbled down his face and walked into the living room, crying angrilly. Archie's body was in the kitchen. There was a cup of chocolate milk 2 inches away from his body. His face was purple, his mouth was wide open like if he was chocking and his eyes were wide open. There were no dry faces in the brownstone.

* * *

3 hours later after Archie's death.

"Herry?" I said, scaredly. Herry went in my room, with a red face. Herry mustv'e have cried more, him and Archie were like bestfriends, not the 1#, but friends.

"I'm scared, I... your like my brother to me" I continued as I sobbed.

"Me, too... I mean like a sister to me" he replied, dumbed. Tears spread to my eyes, and hugged him tigtly.

"Who do you think killed or what killed him?" I asked, as I buried into his shirt, "Because, I don't know".

"I wish I had still my first little sister, Hilary... with me and my family... but she..." sputtered Herry, betweens sobs.

"Yes?" I asked him, "What happened?".

"She got hit by a car and she was only 6. I'm an asshole, I was supposed to watch her but I had to play that stupid dammit video game". He sobbed even more. I had to hug him very much.

"I'm sorry to hear about this, Herry" I said with tears "I always wished I had a sibling to play with. But no my mom wanted only one child, and when she told me this I started crying and hated her ever since that day, even my father wanted to have another child".

"What happened to your mom?" he asked, sadly.

"She died in a car accident when I was 12" I replied "But how did you knew that she got hit?".

"Because I saw her body, lying on the grass. With her pretty closed eyes and her lips forming into a sad smile" sobbed Herry.

"Which age were you?" I asked, excitedly.

"10" he replied, sobbed "My poor parents... they were crying in each other's arms... ever since that day my older brother Hector started to hate me". He saw that there was tears in my eyes that rolled down my cheeks.

"Afterwards" he continued "My brother didn't stop bullying me, and 3 months after that? He got arrested for beating girls at school" he replied, sadly.

"Who's that?" the four answered at the sametime. The he restarted the story and until he came back where he was when he told me this story.

"Then when I was 11 and a half, my mother turned pregnant" he continued "I was always with her to protect her and her pregnancy. Well my father too but not as much as me".

"When the she gave birth to my second little sister, Heranda. I was very happy" he said with glea "I was 12, and I holded her. And she hold my finger and I kissed her on the forhead". But then his face turned sad again.

"But... my aunt and uncle died, 2 days after Heranda was born" said Herry "And right now... I lost a friend, our friend". Everyone looked down as droplets of tears streamed down our faces. And then Odie looked at my clock.

"Holy fuck'n shit! Did you see which time is it?" Odie called up to us "It's 4:33am". We all went to bed. _What day will wait for us next? Who will die next? What caused Archie to die?_, I thought in my head and as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(Herry's POV)

It was starting to rain outside, as I walked outside and that I didn't care no more after one of my friend's death. And that we don't know what caused his death? We should becareful. I walked more until... it looked like someone was following me. I started to ran as fast as I can but I didn't know what the hell I was doing, I went into the woods and tripped. Suddendly my PMR started to ring_, "Herry, are you there?"_.It was Jay's voice and I could tell that he was worried.

"Yes, I am" as I groaned, loudly. _"Get to the brownstone, now! Before thunder hits you" _yelled Jay from the PMR.

"Alright, I'm coming" I said, sarcastic. As I got up fog started to swirl around me. "Umm, Jay? I'll be a little late cause of the the fog and that I can't see anything". _"God dammit, Herry! Why didn't you use your stupid car"_, now I can see he was very angry.

"And for your information, Jay... my car is not stupid!" I shouted at him through my PMR. There was a pause for a moment and Jay said finally, _"Just hurry, before we loose another friend of ours, that is you... our friend"_.

"I'll take care of myself, bye" I said and as I turned it off. I started to tried to get rid of the fog.

"What the fuck, I am!" I said outloud. Now my memories went back to Archie, _what the hell am I thinking about him right now?_, I thought in my head, _I remember that he told me he wished that his older sister, Ariane who's pregnant of a little girl and his little brother, Normie who was going to high school next year. He wished he was with them, right now. That he was excited to see them, again. And to see his very lovable parents. But then... bang! Archie's dead. _As tears went in my eyes as I swiped them away, I finally knew where I was... infront of the high school. _Yes_, I thought happily, I'm almost there. I'm almost to the brownstone. And I started to run but then stopped, shortly after that I realized someone was running after me, I ranned the fastest as I could to ran away from that asshole. I was running to the back of the brownstone for him to miss me but he didn't... he saw me. He grabbed me... he was too strong for me... he threw me on the muddy ground and he jumped on me and put the gun on my chest and said "See ya in hell, brother. Yes, brother it's me Hector, your big brother. I escaped and I wanna kill you and your 4 friends that are now left, and yes I killed that purpled mullet guy with poison" he started, menacily while I stared at him with shocked eyes.

"Where was I? Oh yes, I killed him and I put poison in his choclate milk" he continued "But before, I made love to his sister, Ariane. When she turned pregnant... I left her... I loved her and I did that because I didn't know want her to know that I was gonna kill her brother so I dumped her, while she's carrying my child".

"Before you killed Archie... he phoned his sister and that she told him she was pregnant and that she was gonna have a daughter, so bite your ass off" I shouted at him as I spitted at his face. He started to pull the triger.

"SHUT-UP!" he roared at me "Anyway, farewell Herry, see ya in... hell". Then he finally pulled the triger at me in my chest as I bloodcurled through the night as everything went black.

(Odie's POV)

That scream? That made me full awake. When I was up the stairs, everyone was awake. Neil wasn't sleepy at all he was just standing up directly as he listened what was going on.

"What the hell was that sound?" I demanded at Jay.

"I hope it wasn't Herry" said Atlanta a bit shaky. That hitted Jay really hard.

"Herry! I totaly forgot about him" he cried with wide eyes.

"That was nice" said Neil, sarcastically. Everyone glared at him and he said, "Sorry". We ran into the back of the brownstone and then... we all screamed. There was Herry on his back with blood on the top of him with blood also around him. His face like the 'horror' expression. Now we started to cry our heart out. Herry... our Herry... dead. I was crying near him as Theresa fell on his body, crying. And Jay put a hand on her shoulder.

"He was like a brother to me" she started "Who... who... who killed him?".

"We don't know" answered Jay, a bit shaky.

* * *

That was 2 days later after we lost Herry. We buried Herry and Archie to 'New Olympia' cemetery and next to each other. Who will die next?

* * *

PS: I hope you like it, I know it wasn't a big horror chapter as a first one, but there will be some in the other chapters.. And yeah... and please no flammings... and I kinda edit this chapter instead of doing another chapter.


	2. It's getting worse

(Jay's POV)

After that Archie and Herry died, I got angry because I started to think I was a bad leader. I just walked away from the rest of my friends that I have now left. I started to get weak. Do you believe that I have forgot to phone Herry on the PMR before his death? I couldn't believe it, I was like such a asshole. It's my fault if Herry died and for Archie? We never knew what happened to him and we never knew what caused him to die. He was only 20 and he would see his newborn niece is if it wasn't for that fucker. And as for Herry's little sister, Heranda? Well... Herry will watch her from Elysian fields along with Archie as he will see his siblings get older. I have a private book and it is not a freak'n journal at all. I can write stuff in it, I can do whatever I want with it. Theresa walked in my room as tears welled up her eyes.

"Jay, please comfort me" said cooed me as if I was a baby. And she was gonna give me a hug but I shoved her away. Knocked her against my table as she gasped in shocked. And suddendly a picture crashed into the floor. It was a picture of me and Theresa.

"Jay, I have a question for you. Do you still love me?" asked an eagered Theresa, teary.

"I'm sorry but no, Theresa" I said not turning to look at her "I don't love you anymore. Not since our two friends passed away". That angered Theresa with tears scrolling down her face, her sweet sexy little face.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE BREAK-UP FOR TWO FRIENDS WHO DIED!" yelled Theresa. That made everyone go to my room.

"Get out of my face... now!" I shouted at her as I turned around "You bitch'n whore". That made my friends gasped with horror.

"Oh fuck, why did you say that for?" Neil demanded me.

"I just want time alone okay, so bye!" I scowled at them as I did the 'shooed' thing with my hands. And they left.

"So, Jay" a voice said from behind me "Wanted your friends to leave, hey?". I spunned around.

"Who the fuckshit are you?" I asked with annoyed.

"Herry's older brother" he replied.

"Hector?" I demanded with wide-eyes. He nodded.

"I was the one who killed my brother and his mullet friend" he replied with a smirk. And with that he dashed at me, "And I'll kill you too". And he slashed me through my heart with a sword and with that I shut my eyes as I screamed.

(Neil's POV)

We quickly went to Jay's room. And we all screamed our hearts out.

"No... Jay" started to sob Theresa as she cried on me. I wrapped my arms around her and smelled her hair, it was raspberry.

2 days later... we burried him next to Herry. We saw his parents Gabriella and Wilbert with thier 12 year-old son Cody and thier 10 year-old daughter, Liana . Cody looked exactly Jay but with different clothes, he was dressed like a punk and Liana was dressed with tight blue capris and with a pink halter top, including matching pink sandals. Her long straight darkish blue hair was tied in a tiarra and she wored makeup but scrumbled down her face as she cried. Jay's parents cuddled each other as they cried while thier two kids were down infront of Jay's tombstone. It was sad to see.

"Excuse me?" asked a voice behind me, Theresa, Atlanta and Odie. We turned around. We saw a 7 month pregnant women, with wavy black hair till the back but was out of her face by a bright yellow bandana with a matching short sleeved top and black jeans. She had grayish blue eyes like Archie... like Archie's?

"Are you Archie's older sister?" asked Odie. She nodded.

"Yes, I am. The one who's heartbroken by her favorite brother's death" cried the pregnant women.

"What's your name?" I asked, dumbful.

"Ariane" she answered, trying to make eye contacts with us. We can see her eyes were red from crying.

"And Archie was supposed to be the god-father of my daughter" she sobbed "He'll never see his niece".

"He'll see her from El-" Atlanta started but stopped.

"Elysian Field" finnished Ariane.

"What the hell? You know about it?" asked Theresa.

"Yes. But it's hard to explain" she told them.

"We also know about it, too" said two other voices that seemed to be Cody and Liana. They chatted longer untill it was time to go. When we were about to leave, we saw a little girl that seemed to be Herry's little sister, Heranda. I walked to her.

"Heranda? I'm sorry about your brother's death" I started.

"I know" she sniffled "I can't believe that he's dead".

"It's gonna be okay" I said as I comfroted her. Then she left with her sobbing parents and I went back to the brownstone with my friends.

Two months later... and this night

Theresa was in bed with me having sex. After two hours of having sex we stopped as we fell asleep. And the morning came.

"Good morning, dear" said Theresa as she kissed me on the lips. Me and Theresa dated each other since two months.

"Good morning-" I started but saw that Theresa started to feel sick. Then 'beurk'. She vomitted on my bed, ofcourse.

"Tessie? That's not normal. You should see the doctor" I said to her.

"Oh fuck, I forgot to put a condom" she gasped "Can I be pregnant already?".

"Can you scent it?" I asked her. She put a hand on her tummy and started to scent. Then her eyes opened wildly.

"Neil, believe it or not... I'm... your" she started, trembling. I waited as I started to fold my arms together and my eyes knitted together.

"Your going to be a daddy!" announced Theresa as she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Already? But we did sex lastnight" Neil said, shocked.

"I know, but I get pregnant fast" said Theresa, blushing. I just went to her and kissed her on the lips as I rubbed her tummy. Then Atlanta went to my room as she was crying.

"Odie's dead" she announced.

"What!?" cried out Theresa with a hand on her tummy.

"Not, Odie!" I cried as tears started to form in my eyes.

"But how?" asked Theresa as she leaned on me.

"When I found him in his room, the pillow was on his face and his face was the same as Archie's but except his face was blue... all blue" she sobbed down.

"Okay, no panick" I said, shaking.

"Atlanta? I'm pregnant" Theresa said to Atlanta.

"WHAT!?" she shouted in surprise.

"Yup, me and Theresa are gonna be parents" I told Atlanta, smiling.

"Oh wow, but who will be the next one to die?" Atlanta said, terrified. Me and Theresa looked at each other, also terrified. I made her closer to me and as I put my hand on my girlfriend's tummy, as I was showing to protect me and Theresa's baby and Theresa but her hand on my hand. We made Atlanta to join us as we hugged each other.

--

PS: Okay, I think they will be two or one more chapter(s), okay? So stay tuned... and sorry if this chapter was a bit boring.


	3. Farewell to the brownstone

(Atlanta's POV)

Four months has passed since Odie's death. We buried him next to our friends that died before him. We contact his family and the other's family. Christmas is coming soon, Theresa is getting fatter, we started to change like hairstyle and all, we aged, I mean where are we going? Oh and yeah that's true Ariane had her baby and she named her Achillia. At Odie's funeral, Odie's two brothers and his only sister, Rachel (16 years-old), Zuko (25 years-old) and Franky (22 years-old), with thier sick mother, Anastasia were at his funeral, ofcourse. Thier father, Kenzedie went in jail because he was hitting white girls. But thier was something special in this Rachel she was more than pretty, but a sexy black girl. She had those short french braids all tied up but tied in a ponytail high, she had a light pink halter top with matching sandals and with blue capris. She also had a tattoo of a rose on her silky back, she had funky jewleries on her and with her tinned glasses like Odie had glowing in the sun. And as her tears sprinkled down her cheeks. Her brother Zuko looked like Odie but with an '_affaire_' suit and without those tinned glasses. Franky had no hair at all but with a college uniform. And finally for Odie's mother, her hair was hidden in a sort of scarf, her big glasses made her eyes heavier, her red formal dress fell on her wheel chair. It was so sad we couldn't bare it anymore, they were all crying thier hearts out. We chatted to them and whatever.

2 days later...

"What are we gonna name the baby, Neil?" asked Theresa, with knitted eyes. Neil had wrapped his arm around his _fianc__é_. They got engaged. And me? I'm a loner. Ever since Archie died, I feel to faint away. Neil and Theresa are lucky to have each other. I have nobody... _nobody_.

At the mall

"Neil, your going in the wrong-" I started to call, but it was too late he entered in the girl washroom. Couple of girls entered in and shrieked and some wistled and some... you get the point. That made Theresa get worried so she entered in the washroom. I heared her from there, "Neil Handson, what the lord of mother fucker are you doing?!". With that she went out without no explicanation of what he was doing with those tons of girls in the girls washroom. Theresa walked to a nearby bench and sat down quietly with her hands on her face as she cried. Neil finally went out of the bathroom by running by his _fiancée_.

"Theresa, I'm sorry" said Neil as he bend infront of her.

"But... baby" Theresa started to reply and finally it looked the baby kicked two times.

"Ooofff" she said, as she clentched her stomach, tightly.

"Theresa!" exclaimed Neil, as he sated next to her as he rubbed a bit her tummy, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you".

"I know what you mean, sweetie. But..." she started but looked that she had a vision. _What did she visioned_, I thought, clueless.

"What did you visioned, Tessie?" I asked, as I walked to the two lovebirds.

"I don't have a single baby, I'm gonna have two babies" she shouted as she jumped. Several people were staring at her as they thought she was crazy.

"That's just so great" Neil said as he patted her tummy and then kissed it (her tummy). I just had to have hot steamy watery tears in my eyes, and then I walked away. I was walking around the mall as I looked around, security guards and all... then someone went infront of me.

"Farewell, Atlanta" replied the person.

"How, do you know my name?" I asked, firmly as I snapped at him.

He didn't respond. He started to cut my arm as I yelled in pain, then suddendly security guards and police mens started to race after me and the killer... _what the fuck!? Since when did the police mens arrived_, I thought with pain. Then suddendly he cut my head off...

(Neil's POV)

"Where's Atlanta?" I asked, as I looked around. My _fiancée_just shrugged. And then we started to search for her, and then as surprising... we went to the thing where were people were, who their expression was in disgust. We finally check what was it and then we were bloodcurdling throught the mall. It was a butchered Atlanta spread on the floor where the police said to leave. We saw the police taking the killer who killed Atlanta away into jail.

At the brownstone...

"What a christmas will we have?" asked Theresa with tears as she had a hand on her tummy.

"I don't know, dear" I told her, softly.

"Let's go to your family's place" she said.

"N-O, NO!" I shouted as it echoed through the living room.

"Why?" she asked me.

"I hate them like fuckshit" I told her. She gasped at this.

"You hate your parents and siblings?" she asked me, again.

"No, I just hate my parents" I said as I looked down the floor, "I phoned my two little sisters".

"And..." she started.

"They are gonna live with us" I said, quickly.

"But your parents?" she asked me.

"They completey don't care about me, my sisters or anyone else, all they care is thier money" I told her with tears.

"I'm sorry to hear this" she said, gently as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"We should get ready, I don't wanna go live here anymore" I said, like if I was hurt.

"I'm following you, it gives me the creeps" Theresa agreed.

Later at night...

I got all of our stuff ready and put it in the taxi and left with my _fiancée_. I phoned my dad's whatever we call it 'furniture remover', I told him everything about the brownstone and all. And that's when we left the brownstone... forever.

* * *

PS: Okay, I know this is a crappy ending, but I tried. I know there is no security guards in the mall and- I think there is some but don't see them... oh well, I wish you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the 'seque' tho, check it in my profile.


End file.
